


"You're on."

by Rose_Blue99



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Aaron is too, Alexander is stupid in love, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, F/F, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mild Smut, a little ooc, but he's sick of Alex's crap half the time, hamilsquad shenanigans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-07-15 00:42:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16051931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_Blue99/pseuds/Rose_Blue99
Summary: "Come on, Aaron. You've never been able to resist me." Aaron felt insulted when Alexander laughed a him. "I make you feel too weak.""You need a reality check, Alexander. You're far more reliant on sex than I am. I'd last much longer without it than you ever could.""You underestimate my charm.""Care to put it to the test?"Aaron honestly wasn't serious when he challenged Alexander to see who could go the longest without sex. He was just so fed up with Alexander being so smug because he winseverything! Now there's no backing out. Aaron needed to make himself irresistible. Alexander was not going to best him this time.Meanwhile, Alexander is planning a special Christmas surprise for his boyfriend. What could it be?





	1. And Then Came Alexander

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hamburr_fangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamburr_fangirl/gifts).



> This is a short story that I wrote as a gift to my friend and coauthor hamburr_fangirl
> 
> She is very encouraging and great writer. This is honestly a silly thing I wrote when I should've been sleeping but oh well. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> (Also I know it's not Christmas yet, but it goes with the plot so.)

If anyone were ever going to describe Aaron Burr to anyone else, there would be quite a number of traits about him that could be noted. However, if this had been four years ago, no one would ever think to add “competitive” to the list.

 

Then again, that was before Alexander Hamilton inserted himself into his life. His entire relationship with the other man had never been completely simple. When dealing with Hamilton, even if he thought something wasn’t a contest, it was still a contest _somehow_. At first Aaron was annoyed with Alexander always wanting them to go against each other all the time, but it actually made things more interesting and fun.

 

Well, it would be fun if Aaron could beat Hamilton in one of these damned situations. He had no idea why, but Alexander always manages to win everything. _Everything_. Even non-competitions were competitions with him and Aaron still never got the upper hand.

 

Hell, they even competed at the start of their relationship.

 

It all began in Aaron’s first year at Columbia University. He had just begun his second trimester and pretty much knew his way around campus by then, so the dean thought that it was a great idea to place Aaron, along with one of his closest friends Jonathan Bellamy, in charge of the freshmen that lived in their building. Without at all intending to, he had managed to catch to attention of the skinny boy around his age with his hair pulled into a ponytail. In retrospect, Aaron probably should have seen through the little shyness act that Alexander put on at first because that’s exactly what it was. It was an act. Aaron genuinely saw him as a quiet newcomer who needed someone to help him get used to the school. He could not have been more wrong.

 

Aaron took him to the campus café and offered to buy him a drink to get him to be more comfortable around him while they talked. After a few minutes of conversation, Aaron let it slip that he was a law major. The reaction that Alexander gave him sudden and a little comical. His eyes widened and he mouth pulled back into giant smile. Aaron couldn’t get him to shut up for the next hour. It was because of that one mistake that Aaron had earned himself a personal shadow for the next few months. He even thought that when Alexander finally made friends with some of the school’s other students – John Laurens, Hercules Mulligan, and Lafayette (Aaron mostly knew them as The Three Idiots), he wouldn’t pester him as much anymore. Those three were clearly his type of crowd; however, Aaron was not. Unfortunately, though, that wasn’t the last Aaron saw of him. He should have really known better than to think that it would be, especially considering that they had the same major. Alexander continued to remain a solid presence in his life and it seemed that the younger man was not at all satisfied with leaving Aaron to his own activities and instead creating any type of opportunity to wiggle his way into Aaron’s normally introverted lifestyle.

 

Honestly, the fact that Alexander was so annoyingly persistent in trying to get Aaron to join him and his friends on their rambunctious adventures was not what infuriated him during their school days. He just couldn’t stand the person he learned that Alexander truly was in the time they’d known each other. Alexander was snarky, ill-mannered, and, worst of all, so self-assured. Being self-assured in itself wasn’t a bad thing, but it definitely _was_ bad when one claimed that everything they say and do and is more correct than others.

 

At first, everything was okay. There were no immediate problems with Hamilton during class hours. Yes, he talked too much, but Aaron could have managed just fine if it were only that. Alexander exceled in everything he did, and Aaron was happy for him at first; he really was. However, over time he proved to be quite the nuisance when he would come to Aaron looking to compare scores only to tsk at him like a disappointed parent. He hated it so much! His grades weren’t even terrible, they were superb if he was being completely honest.

 

Finally, a day came when Aaron thought he had his chance. When the professor handed everyone in the class back their graded essays, he couldn’t help but feel like he’d achieved the greatest accomplishment when he saw that he’d been given a perfect score. In any other class it may not have seemed like much. However, with the way this particular professor grades, a perfect score for anything given by her would be insanely difficult and everyone thought so. Still, he’d done it anyway and he was practically buzzing with excitement, ready to brag about it to Hamilton’s cocky face. The thought of the other man made him look up to where Alexander sat in his desk a couple rows ahead. Alexander spent all of three seconds glancing at the red numbers at the top of the page that were too blurry to make out from where Aaron sat. Then he slowly placed the essay at the corner of his desk and proceeded to scribbled something down on his surely abused notebook.

 

In Aaron’s mind, his complete non-reaction to viewing his grade could only mean that he wasn’t satisfied with the result. He knew it was childish to suddenly feel giddy about this realization, but he couldn’t help it. This had immediately become a great day! At the end of the hour when class was properly dismissed, Aaron casually (or maybe not so casually. He was probably obvious as hell, but he didn’t care) strode over and stood in front of Alexander with a proud grin on his lips, graded essay in hand.

 

It took Alexander a moment to process that a shadow had fell over his desk. He had a frown on his face when he looked up until he realized who it was. Then he matched Aaron’s grin with a brighter one. “Burr! I didn’t expect you to be there. What did you need?”

 

“Nothing at all.” Aaron drawled in a voice that gave nothing away. He placed his assignment on the edge of the desk, next to Alexander’s. He made sure that the score was visible, even though Alexander had his face down. “Our essays have been graded.”

 

“Yeah, I know.” Alexander curiously peered at the papers that have just been put in his line of vision. “I see you got a perfect score. She doesn’t just give those out, you know. Congratulations.”

 

“Thank you. I appreciate that.” He really did. Alexander so rarely gave out compliments unless he deemed it necessary. However, a compliment wasn’t what Aaron bounced all the way over here for.

 

They blinked at each other a solid ten seconds before the grin retuned to Alexander’s face. This time, though, it wasn’t the friendly grin that he’d presented Aaron with a few moments ago. No, this grin was the one that he wore when he was feeling self-satisfied – particularly right before making a fool of Aaron.

 

Alexander chuckled. “You want to see what grade I was given.”

 

He wasn’t asking a question, he knew for a fact that’s why the other man came to him without prompting. Before Aaron could even think of a reply, Alexander grabbed the pages of the essay he’d written and flipped it over to reveal the numbers at the top written in red ink. Aaron openly gaped for several very stiff moments while he tried to process what he was looking at.

 

Luckily, or rather unluckily, Alexander broke the silence by saying, “Yeah, I was surprised, too. All the extra writing assignments that I’d done earned me some bonus points. But since professors aren’t allowed to add to exam scores, she just decided to put them here. Now it’s five points above what was perfect score.” He sighed as he lifted Aaron’s assignment up to compare the two. “It’s a shame, really. We could have actually been on even ground for once. Isn’t that funny, Burr?”

 

Aaron refused to speak to him for the rest of that week. In actuality, it was his own fault. Why did he think he could possibly outdo Hamilton in writing an essay?

 

Their rivalry continued for a long time after that. Months stretched on into years and his ridiculous acts of attempting to one up Hamilton have become more than a little embarrassing. What made it all worse was that Aaron’s own friends couldn’t help but tease him about the stupidity of it all. After four years, his days as a simple college boy were behind him. He’d completed his basic courses and was now a fully grown man studying law. He certainly didn’t have the time to get caught up in silly, competitive arguments with another fully grown man. Unless it was during debates, but Alexander apparently had his hands full with another classmate of his in that regard. Jefferson, Aaron thought his last name was. A transfer from Virginia, just as arrogant and irritating as Hamilton. Of course the two of them despised one another.

 

Although, they didn’t share the same professor or class anymore, Alexander continued to be a looming presence. Even if they never saw each other much, that certainly didn’t stop Alexander from making an effort to communicate with Aaron in any way possible. At first, Aaron didn’t understand why Alexander often went out of his way to corner him at the library or other places he frequented to engage him in conversation, but he didn’t think too much about it. It was only when the nature of their relationship changed that he began to find everything odd. The shift was so subtle that Aaron barely noticed there was a change at all.

 

Little by little, casual touches between them began to last for too long and glances between them began to last for too long. Hell, conversations between them lasted for far too long but that wasn’t too out of the ordinary with Alexander. What made it odd was that the topics of these conversations were nothing like before. Talks before had been about school and political opinions. Now, though, they were more personal. When alone, they’d exchange stories about their childhoods and discussed their plans for the future.

 

Then it somehow evolved into meeting for lunches and dinners. He wasn’t used to Alexander being this benign around. It was admittedly very nice, but still weird. For whatever reason, he made the mistake of bringing this up to Alexander one night. He had invited the younger man over to his for a home-cooked meal because they were still just students and couldn’t afford to keep eating at restaurants. Aaron asked him if there was any particular reasoning behind all of this, if Alexander was trying to get on his good side for some reason. This wouldn’t be the first time Alexander has tried to appeal to him for personal benefit. However, when he looked back up, he noticed that Alexander’s eyes were dark and displayed something indecipherable.

 

Alexander leered at him and lowered his voice. “Don’t you enjoy my attention, Burr?”

 

Aaron felt something hot stir low in his belly. It took him an embarrassing amount of time to realize that he was turned on. By _Alexander Hamilton_ of all people! This was not okay. “What do you mean by that?”

 

Alexander snorted. “If you haven’t caught on by now that I’m insanely attracted to you, then you haven’t been paying attention.” As he talked, Alexander pulled his chair to Aaron’s side of the table. Sliding closer until their knees were touching. “Now I know that I’m not alone here. Why else would you invite me here tonight? We’ve never been to each other’s apartments before.”

 

A warm hand settled on his thigh and Aaron was snapped out of whatever aroused trance he was in. Only then did it click in his mind how close the other man had gotten and what he was trying to say. Aaron glared at him. “I did not invite you here to have sex, Alexander.”

 

“Maybe not originally. But now you’ve got to admit I’m getting you worked up, right?”

 

 _Hell yes_ , Aaron’s mind hissed

 

Aaron couldn’t properly answer with Alexander staring at him so intensely and with the hand now _moving_ on his thigh. It was getting dangerously high up his leg and Aaron could feel himself twitch with interest. He was quick to deny it, anything to get Alexander away from his crotch.

 

There was a beat of silence before Alexander lightly pressed a palm against the growing bulge in his jeans, making Aaron hiss and reflexively grab onto Alexander’s shoulders to steady himself. He smirked and leaned forward so that their lips were just barely touching. “You’re such a liar.”

 

“Alexander…”

 

“I mean, if you don’t want to do this, that’s fine. I won’t pressure you.” Alexander abruptly pulled away from Aaron and sat back in his chair, knees no longer brushing against each other. Aaron blinked at the sudden loss of contact.

 

He gave a frustrated look at the other man still smirking in front of him. Smug son of a bitch. “Why in the hell would you stop?”

 

Alexander shrugged. “Lack of consent for one thing. Unwillingness from the second party is another – although I think that’s the same thing. Oh well. The point is, being sure you want it is everything when dealing with sex. In fact, I remember this really awkward situation during sophmore year…”

 

Alexander went from driving Aaron out of his mind to talking too damn much in less than a minute. Aaron decided shut him up by throwing himself at him. Alexander made a surprised noise when he slid into his lap and pressed their lips together. He tangled his fingers in Alexander’s silky hair, releasing it from the ponytail. Hands were gripping his hips and helping him ground their clothed erections together. Then one of the hands slipped into the front of his pants and Aaron’s mind went dizzy for the rest of the night.

 

It was only the following morning that Aaron realized that Alexander bested him again. He played him like an instrument and he just let him because he couldn’t control his libido. Aaron was just glad that Alexander didn’t tease him about it afterwards. Then again, he was probably happier about getting laid than winning competition that wasn’t a competition to begin with.

 

As it turned out, Alexander was much less unbearable as a boyfriend than he was as a rival. Sure, he still got under Aaron’s skin with little arguments every now and then, but it wasn’t terrible. He might even say he was happy. No, he’d definitely say he was happy. Despite getting off to a rough start, he and Alexander went well together – great together.

 

But it still isn’t the end of the story.


	2. The Evil Ice Bunny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! This chapter has been edited! Fixed a lot of mistakes. I hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> Also, to anyone who has read my other work **Recollection** , I promise that I haven't forgotten about that. I plan to have a new chapter posted for it by the end of the month. <3

_Five Years Later_

Dating a man as zealous and animated as Alexander Hamilton guaranteed that not a single aspect of Aaron’s adult life was lacking excitement. After they both graduating law school, Alexander and Aaron were both hired to work at the Washington Firm, one of the most in demand law firms in all of Manhattan. This meant that they saw each other at nearly all hours of the day. Aaron wasn’t quite sure how he felt about that, especially with Alexander’s habitual tendency to barge into his office without warning whenever he chose to.

Working in an environment with his significant other was made doubly annoying by the fact that Alexander’s personality had made little change since college. In fact, Aaron might even say his attitude had amplified to headache inducing amounts. The only thing that could be noted was that he was now more adult about it, thanks to a bit of Aaron’s influence. Not to say that Aaron wanted to keep Alexander from showing off his brilliance in any way. His brilliance is one of the many things that had kept Aaron drawn to him after all this time.

Whether in court or arguing with Jefferson during meetings, Alexander always displayed unyielding amounts passion. It was the same passion that also made itself known in more private aspects of their relationship. He remembered hearing rumors during college about his then rival’s romantic conquests with many different lovers. Of course, he didn’t think too much about it at the time (mostly because some of those stories became too explicit for him to listen to for too long). It wasn’t until he himself had become intimate with Alexander that he was pleasantly surprised to find out that not _all_ of the stories were insanely farfetched.

However, as much as Aaron loved to cater to his boyfriend’s sensual needs, Alexander clearly had no sense of decency when it came to keeping his hands and other parts to himself during work hours. No matter how many times Aaron tried to set up boundaries to sustain some semblance of professionalism, the other man was just too convincing.

Aaron had never been in a more compromising position than the one he currently found himself in. Alexander was stretched on top of him on the floor. They were both sweaty and stripped down. Aaron was in his shirt, socks, and underwear and Alexander was only in his pants. Even if the door to the office was locked, he still tried to keep as quiet as he could to keep from attracting unwanted attention. Alexander wasn’t making it easy for him, though. He nibbled at the sensitive spot beneath his ear and Aaron had to bury his face in the crook of Alexander’s neck to keep the whine in his throat from becoming more audible.

Alexander detached his mouth from his neck to gaze down at him with lustful intensity. “Come on. Let me hear you.”

“No. We are in _public_.” Aaron hissed at him with a glower. “It’s bad enough that we’re in your office, half naked-”

“Only half? We should change that,” Alexander replied and began unbuttoning Aaron’s shirt. He arched his back to lick a stripe from the base of his sternum up to his collarbone, stopping there to suck a bruise there. Aaron gasped and involuntarily thrust his hips upwards. Alexander, in turn, ground his hips down with a pleased sound.

“As I was saying,” He cleared his throat and tried to regain a little bit of his thought process. “We should be working and instead we’re here – on the _floor_ , mind you – doing this.”

“I know.” Alexander agreed, but he didn’t stop moving his hips. “But you should’ve that you walking around in your best suit would eventually catch my attention. After all, I’ve told you how much I liked it a thousand times.” He winked and pecked a kiss to his lips before moving to his jaw.

After a few moments of Alexander administratering the same treatment to Aaron’s skin with his teeth, Aaron’s phone began to vibrate on the desk and he panicked.

“Alexander, stop.” Aaron snapped. He shoved the other man off of him and reach up to get the phone. He sat on his knees with his elbows resting on top of the desk to help catch his breath before answering. “Hello-”

“Aaron! It’s me, my dearest.” a sweet, feminine voice greeted him before he could even get his own greeting out.

“Yes. I know it’s you, Theodosia. I have your contact saved for a reason.” Aaron rolled his eyes but he also grinned. He was glad to hear from her. He and Bellamy missed her dearly ever since she traveled to London with Angelica Schuyler the year before. “How have you been?”

“Excellent. I’ve got thousands of stories I’m dying to tell you. The buildings are so beautiful. I have pictures of them, of course, but they’re not as nice as they are in person…”

Aaron listened to Theodosia gush about her wonderful British experience for a several moments, glad that she sounded so excited to tell him all about it. He tensed up when he suddenly felt Alexander press up behind him and wrap his arms around his waist. Then the other man proceeded to press butterfly kisses to the area where his neck meets his shoulder and rub his crotch against Aaron’s backside. While still listening on the phone, Aaron took one of his elbows off of the desk to hit his boyfriend in the ribs with it. Alexander grunted in pain but didn’t stop what he was doing. Instead, Aaron could hear him unzipping his trousers and it didn’t take a genius to know where this situation was headed.

“So, Theo, will you tell me about the museums?” Aaron knew his voice was trembling, but he did his best to keep his side of the conversation intelligible. Alexander was sliding his boxers down his thighs.

Theodosia went all to talk about museums and art galleries and restaurants, but Aaron could only catch half of what she was saying when Alexander was moving inside of him. At some point, she had stopped talking and was waiting for Aaron to respond. He didn’t. He had no idea what she’d said last.  
  
“…Aaron, you seem a bit distracted. I’ll just let you get back to _work_.” Theodosia says. Aaron notes a hint of teasing in her tone. Even if he couldn’t see her face, he knew she was waggling her eyebrows. “Meet up with me later, okay?”

Before Aaron could have the chance to explain himself, she hung up. Noticing that Aaron was no longer on the phone, Alexander’s hips picked up speed. Aaron was too far gone to try to get him to stop anymore. Instead, he just leaned against the desk while at the same time pumping himself in time with the thrusts.

Another five minutes later, they were both finished. After a long pause to give them both time to catch their breaths, Aaron quickly jumped to his feet and pulled his underwear back up. Then he moved on to buttoning his shirt. Alexander’s contented sigh could be heard from behind him, but he paid him no mind and instead began searching for his pants. In the heat of the moment, they’d both just flung pieces of their suits across the room and Aaron was really starting to regret that now.

“Fuck. That felt great.”

Aaron briefly glared at him before returning to what he was doing. “I’m glad you’re satisfied because that’s going to have to hold you for the rest of the week.”

He resisted the urge to laugh at Alexander’s taken aback expression. He clearly wasn’t expecting to be denied, but surely he knew there would be consequences for pulling him away from work. “The rest of the week? Are you serious?”

“I’m very serious.” He replied sharply and firmly. He found a shoe underneath the desk, but it didn’t match his other one so he tossed it at Alexander instead. “I haven’t gotten work done in the past few days because of you.”

“And that’s my fault?”

“Yes. Your sex drive is equal to that of a teenage rabbit.”

“So you’re just going to cut me off completely?” Alexander put the shoe aside for the time being as he joined Aaron in looking for his shirt and jacket. He scoffed. “As if you would actually through with that punishment.”

“We’ll see.” Aaron said, confidently. He was right. Alexander needed to be taught a serious lesson on propriety. If he couldn’t trust Alexander to act behave in the workplace then he couldn’t trust him to behave at all.

He had been expected Alexander to react to his statement by pouting or protesting in that whiny tone he gets sometimes. However, what he did not expect was for Alexander to find his response _amusing_.

"Come on, Aaron. You've never been able to resist me." Aaron felt insulted when Alexander laughed at him. "I make you feel too weak."

"You need a reality check, Alexander. You're far more reliant on sex than I am. I'd last much longer without it than you ever could."

"You underestimate my charm."

"Care to put it to the test?"

The words slipped out of his mouth before Aaron could even process them. Why the hell would he say that out loud? Maybe Alexander didn’t know what he meant either. Maybe he could recover.

But no. Alexander was already smirking at him. Damn it. “What do you mean?”

Aaron swallowed and straightened his back. There was no backing out now. “I mean, since you’re so sure of yourself, let’s play a game. The first one to ask for sex, initiate sex, or try to do _anything_ related to sex loses. We start today.”

“What about jerking off?” Alexander raised an eyebrow. “That’s allowed, right? I quick tug-and-go when I’m bored?”

Aaron narrowed his eyes. He was clearly making fun of him, but he answered him anyway, “No. The whole point is to prove who can sustain the longest. Again, we start today.”

Alexander chuckled and watched Aaron dress himself before continuing to do the same. “Babe, you know this is dumb, right?”

“Are you afraid of losing, Hamilton?” Aaron challenged without facing him. He knew it was ridiculous. He sounded ridiculous making up the rules, but Alexander needed to be taught a lesson and this was the only way in his mind.

“Nope. I’m just sparing your pride, considering that it’s so easily injured.” He held his hands up defensively when Aaron shot him a dark look. “See? But if you want to do this, then fine. Just remember that I told you so.”

Aaron didn’t say anything back to him. They continued to get dress for the next few minutes in silence. He threw a quick glance towards Alexander and saw that he was still smirking. More than likely, he thought that this was going to be an easy win. Well, not this time. If there was one thing Aaron had, it was self-control and restraint. His only concern would be that Alexander might try to use his beguiling nature to try and weaken his resolve. He’ll just have to be prepared for when it happens.

Once he was done dressing, he checked to make sure that he was presentable. No one had any business speculating what transpired between them. Everything seemed to be in order so he started for the door. He had opened the door and was almost out when Alexander called out for him to wait.

Aaron sighed. “What is it, Alexander?”

He turned back with his hand on the knob and prepared to face a sly, seductive smile. He prepared to put up a mental guard to defend himself against the enticing gaze that first drew him in five years ago. He wasn’t losing this time. Though, when he looked into Alexander’s eyes, there was no sinful intent. There was no lust or wanton hunger.

Instead his dark eyes were soft and he gave him a sweet smile as he held up Aaron’s favorite tie. “I know you’d hate to lose this.”

Oh. Aaron stepped away from the door to retrieve his tie. After taking it, they were both stood in close proximity. Alexander reached up to poke him in the nose. “Can I get a goodbye kiss or is that against the game’s rules, too?”

Aaron rolled his eyes and leaned forward to kiss him. It was innocent, no tongues or heavy breathing. Just a gentle movement against each other’s lips.

When they broke away, Alexander smiled again, “Have great day. I love you.”

!!!

That night, the sound of the front door opening and closing woke Aaron up from sleep. At first, he didn’t panic because he’d just figured it was just Alexander coming in from working late again. It took his drowsy brain another few seconds to process that the arm around his waist and breathing behind him _was_ Alexander. When that finally registered, a cold feeling settled in his stomach and he bolted up in bed.

His first thought of course was to call the police. The only problem there was that he’d, regrettably, left his phone on charge on the dresser across from where he sat in bed. If he were to get up to try and retrieve it, the intruder would definitely hear him. Just as he was thinking of other ways he could contact help, he paused when he heard giggling and a familiar voice telling the other two to shush as they neared the bedroom. By the time Aaron realized what was actually happening, three figures had crept into the room still giggling like idiots. The smallest one of the three flipped on the light switch.

None other than their – no, _Alexander’s_ – dumbass friends stood at the foot of the bed, grinning like crazy men. What made this entire situation more ridiculous was the outfits they were wearing. Hercules was wearing the full Santa Claus costume, beard and all. John wore a skin-tight Santa elf costume which actually made him look more like a creepy adult version of Peter Pan. And Lafayette…well, Aaron actually had no idea what he was supposed to be. The Frenchman was wearing a brown onesie with a large white patch on the belly, a Santa hat with two twigs taped to the sides, a plastic carrot nose, and a toy drum hanging from his neck.

Aaron stared at them for several very uncomfortable moments. “You all have one minute to explain yourselves before I call the police.”

“Oh, come on, Burr.” John rolled his eyes and grinned cheerfully at him. “You wouldn’t do that to us.”

Aaron raised an eyebrow. “Wouldn’t I?”

He actually wouldn’t and they all knew that by now. The sheer amount of times that Aaron has threatened to have the three of them arrested in the past eight years of knowing them is ridiculous. Plus, his phone was still out of his reach anyway. Beside him, he felt Alexander start to stir, finally sensing that something not quite right was going on.

Alexander sat up and blinked around in tired confusion. He gave Aaron a warm and sleepy smile before addressing the other men in the room. “Oh hey. What are you guys doing here in the middle of the night?” He turned to Lafayette. “And who the hell are you supposed to be?”

Lafayette glanced down at himself. “There were so many wonderful iconic figures to be for Christmas, I couldn’t decide between them all.” Then his expression switched from sheepish to radiant a split second later. “Look, we brought gifts! We were meaning to sneak them under the tree, but we decided we wanted to see your reaction instead.”

Aaron frowned when he saw that each of them did, indeed, have wrapped boxes in their hands. He’d just noticed them. That still didn’t make any of this okay though.

To Aaron’s surprise, Alexander was the one to say tell them as much. “Aw, thanks a lot, guys. Maybe, though, you should just wait until during the day to do stuff like this. You know, like normal people?”

“Who said we were normal people, though?” Hercules dumped his gifts onto the bed and the other two did the same. “Go on and open them now. Or else we would have gone through the effort of breaking in for nothing.”

“Well, we certainly wouldn’t want that.” Aaron muttered so that only Alexander could hear. His boyfriend chuckled and sorted the boxes into what was his and what was Aaron’s. When all was settled, he started tearing into his presents immediately just as a six year old would with their gifts.

They were great gifts. Aaron could certainly say that a lot of thought was put into what they were given.

“Wow, guys. These are great!” Alexander beamed at each of them. “Again, thanks a lot.”

“No problem, man. So, Burr, do you like yours, or what?” John asked Aaron and everyone turned to look at him expectantly.

Aaron felt awkward and on display, “Um, yes. Thank you.”

“Great because I have more stuff. Hold on.” John left the room for a few seconds and came back with some random metal things.

“What’s that?”

“It’s ski gear for both of you!” John answered. “Yeah, my dad told me that I could use the family lodge for the weekend. I figured, ‘why not take you guys, too’?”

“John. You know I’ve got that _thing_ to take care of…” Alexander exchanged a meaningful look with them that Aaron didn’t understand, but the others sure seemed to. What did he have to take care of that he couldn’t be bothered mention to Aaron? “Sorry about that. Hey, you could still take Aaron, though!”

Wait what?

“Yeah, that’s a great idea! You don’t really spend a lot of time with us, Burr.” Hercules pointed out and, quite frankly, there was a reason why he didn’t. It’s not that he didn’t like Alexander’s friends, they were good people. Still, he could only handle their company in very small amounts at a time if he wanted to avoid a mental breakdown. Sadly, they were all very excited about Alexander’s suggestion and now it can’t be escaped.

Aaron eventually had to kick all of them out of the room, including Alexander, because they had all begun to discuss plans for a rental vehicle. Then it somehow turned into an unnecessarily aggressive argument about the difference between a charter bus and a travel van. Was there really a difference? Aaron could no longer be bothered to think too hard about it. If that’s what he would have to deal with when the weekend rolled around, he would have to find a way to fake a coma.

!!!

Every December, the Schuyler Sisters always hosted two events. One, they always host large party at their father’s estate. Many people attended this party, not just because it was hosted by one of the most distinguished families in the city, but because they honestly believed that it was good luck to attend. Seriously.

Everyone who attended the Schuyler’s annual Christmas Eve party always left swearing that their lives have drastically changed for the better. It was mostly couples that claim this as Aaron has watched so many people he knows realize their feelings for one another every year. It’s become a sport now to see who gets together each year.

However, Aaron wouldn’t call that good luck. He believed that it was mostly a combination of the atmosphere, holiday cheer, and alcohol consumption that was truly responsible for coming together. He and Alexander had been going to that party for years and nothing special ever happened to them. In fact, the first time they both attended, they had a fight that lasted for a week. If anything, that was bad luck.

Another event that they hosted was their group night. This event was more private and only exclusive to close friends of the sisters. As the youngest sister, it was always Peggy’s job to come up with whatever activity they did on that night. Most of the time, she kept it simple – some board games or movies or baking contests. Tonight, however, she went a little bit crazy when she realized the power she held. Whatever she chose to do, everyone had to do it.

The objective was pretty simple. It was a variation of hide-and-seek, except here there were Christmas cookies made to look like everyone playing that were hidden around the house. Everyone was supposed to locate their own cookie and throw it into the giant gift box in the living room. The cookies represented their “souls” that they needed to return before the Ice Demon found them and ate them first. Alexander, of course, volunteered to be the Ice Demon.

“But instead of a demon, could I be the Ice Bunny?” Alexander asked when Peggy handed him the costume.

Peggy frowned. “You want to be an evil bunny? Why?”

“Well, I’ve been told that I share similarities with rabbits. So why not?” Alexander winked at Aaron. Aaron made a mental note to kill him when they were alone.

All of the players were Eliza and her girlfriend, Maria, Angelica and Theodosia, and then Aaron and Alexander. Alexander gave everyone one full minute of head-start before he started to go looking around himself. Peggy obviously couldn’t play because she’s the one who hid the cookies in the first place, but Aaron could tell that she was getting a good laugh out of watching six fully grown adults run around. Alexander was especially entertained considering that he had an excuse to tackle people.

It was half an hour into the game and Aaron was starting to think that he didn’t even have his own cookie. He’d found everyone else’s except his own and he even gave them hints on where to look. At some point, Aaron found himself in a guest bedroom. Down the hall behind him, he heard someone groan in frustration and someone else shouting "you lose" in a mocking tone afterwards. Alexander was nearby. Aaron closed the door behind him so that he could search around in peace. He had a few seconds to look around while Alexander argued with whoever he had just caught.

Thankfully, he didn’t need to search long. His cookie was nestled in some blankets in one of the drawers. He grabbed it and was about to bolt for the gift box, but he heard footsteps and saw a shadow under the bedroom door. Aaron’s first reaction was to quickly slide under the bed. He didn’t know why, it just was. If he was going to be playing a children’s game, he may as well resort to children’s hiding spots. He was just glad his small stature allowed him to fit so easily.

“Where did you go, my little snowball?” Alexander purred upon entering the room. He peeked behind the curtains and in the closet. Fortunately, he didn’t even glance at the bed. “I know you came in here…”

Alexander stalked around for a bit longer before giving up and moving on to something else. Several moments of silence pass by and Aaron thinks that it’s all clear. He slowly crawls from underneath the bed. He dusted himself off and walked quietly to the door. As soon as he was out into the hallway, he was pounced on. He was knocked to the ground and could hear his cookie fall somewhere above his head. It was probably broken. Still, that was irrelevant to the fact that Alexander was now straddling him, holding his hands above his head.

“Well, well, what a pleasant surprise.” Alexander did an excellent job impersonating the voice of a demonic apparition. Unfortunately, his otherwise convincing performance and well-made costume was ruined by the haphazardly drawn rabbit nose and whiskers. “My Aaron. I must say, I’ve never seen a sexier meal.”

“And I’ve never seen a bunny that could speak.” Aaron replied, dryly

“I’m a well-educated breed.”

“Oh, I’m sure you are. Would you please let me go? I have a game to win and you’re ruining it.”

“That’s the point, my love. Now if you’ll excuse me,” Alexander shifted so that one hand was pinning his arms and the other was reaching above him to try to grab the cookie. “I’m going to eat your soul now.”

Oh no! No way was he going to make him look like a fool in this silly hide-and-seek game. Aaron began to squirm and wiggle to prevent Alexander from getting the cookie. He didn’t make any progress in escaping, but he kept trying anyway. Not long after, the hand that was reaching for the cookie pushed against his chest to hold him still instead.

“Please stop moving.” Alexander commanded in his normal voice. It was a little lower in pitch, however. Aaron furrowed his eyebrows and was about to ask him what happened when he noted the change in Alexander’s expression. The darkening of his irises-

 _Oh_. So that was it.

A wicked grin spread across Aaron’s face. “Is something wrong, Mr. Ice Bunny? You seem strained.”

Alexander hissed when Aaron rutted against him again. “You bastard. Isn’t this technically against the rules of our contest?”

“I’m just trying to escape. Maybe next time you shouldn’t straddle your prey.” Aaron told him, cheekily

Alexander glared at him. “Fine. I’ll let you up. I have other people to catch anyway. But I’ll come back. Ice Bunny always comes back.”

With that, Alexander got off of him. Aaron quickly twisted around to grab the cookie before Alexander could even think of changing his mind and getting it first. It _was_ broken. Now he’ll have to go into the kitchen to repair it with cake icing. He stood up and noticed that Alexander had left. Good.

Two minutes later, he was in the kitchen repairing his cookie with the icing Angelica said was left out, just in case. He was just thankful that it wasn’t damaged irreversibly. The only things that needed to be fixed was one leg and his head. Other than that, he was mostly intact.

When Aaron was finished, he quickly rushed to the living room. He was shocked to find that everyone was already sitting there. Apparently, they’d all been caught. That was odd. Alexander told him that he still had other victims.

“Aaron, you have your cookie? Quick, put it in the gift box before he comes back!” Peggy called to him from where she and the others sat in “purgatory”.

“Where is he?” Aaron honestly wanted to know. If he wasn’t tending to the others, what purpose would he have to still be wondering around the house?

“Doesn’t matter! Just put it in. Hurry!”

Soon, everyone had started to urge him to put his cookie in the box. He went over to it, lifted the lid, and tossed the cookie in. That was it. That was the end of the game. He’d won.

“I did it. I won!”

Aaron turned to the others to see if they were celebrating with him. He was perplexed to find, instead, that they all wore guilty looks. He was about to ask them what the looks were about, but he was interrupted by the sound of the something moving in the box behind him.

Aaron, already knowing what happened, turned to open the gift box again. This time he looked inside and came face-to-face with Alexander, curled up inside and smugly eating his cookie.

“Sorry, Aaron.” Theodosia gave him and apologetic look, “After he caught us, he made us promise not tell you. On the plus side, at least you got further than any of us did.”

“That’s true.” Alexander said. “Still, I think you should be more observant of your surroundings. That could have really helped you out.”

Aaron lunged for his throat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Just a bunch of exposition stuff. Sorry if the ending felt a little rushed. Hope you liked it!
> 
> Next chapter is when the plot happens. Stay tuned! ~
> 
> Find me on my tumblr! My name is [duchessdirepup](https://duchessdirepup.tumblr.com/)


End file.
